Plantilla:Ficha de objeto/doc
Parameters name The name of the item as it appears in game, exactly. aka Alternative name of the item. Avoid duplicate and derivative alternates. image The inventory icon of the item. release Release date of the item as when it became technically available; e.g. the release date of Treasure Hunter items are the date the promo begins, even though they entered the game config earlier. Format: |update = D MMMM YYYY update Name of the update post associated with the item's release. Do not include Update: prefix or square brackets. Format: |update = PAGENAME removal Date when the item was removed from the game. Only applicable for deleted content; i.e. items that are discontinued but still exist should not use this parameter. Format: |removal = D MMMM YYYY removalupdate Name of the update post associated with the item's removal. Do not include Update: prefix or square brackets. Format: |removalupdate = PAGENAME members Whether or not this item is members only. quest If the item is strictly a quest item, link the quest it is from. tradeable Whether or not the item can be traded with other players. Accepted values (case insensitive): * yes * no * restricted (see: Restricted trade items; aka 1:1) bankable Whether or not this item may be banked. This parameter will be hidden unless it is set to no, and should be omitted if unused. stacksinbank Whether or not this item will stack with itself when inside the bank. This parameter will be hidden unless it is set to no, and should be omitted if unused. lendable Whether or not this item can be lent to other players via the Item Lending system. This parameter will be hidden unless it is set to yes, and should be omitted if unused. equipable Whether or not this item can be equipped. stackable Whether or not this item will stack in the inventory. disassembly Whether or not this item may be disassembled. Accepted values (case insensitive): * yes (will create a link to the template at #DisassemblyT) * no * restricted (item can only be obtained in a disassembly-free area) * n/a (item no longer exists or is otherwise impossible to obtain) noteable Whether or not the item may be turned into a bank note. This parameter will be hidden unless it is set to yes, and should be omitted if unused. edible Whether or not the item may be ingested, either as an edible item or a potable beverage. This parameter will be hidden unless it is set to yes, and should be omitted if unused. value The internal value of the item. This parameter only accepts numbers. convert The amount of coins received for converting the item when won on Treasure Hunter or the discontinued Squeal of Fortune. alchable Whether or not the item may be alched (Low Level Alchemy / High Level Alchemy). This parameter will serve no function unless it is set to no, and should be omitted if unused. The default behaviour of items is alchability is true. Accepted values (case insensitive): * no alchmultiplier An override for the alchemy multiplier that defines the relationship between value and high alchemy, such that for M multiplier: : highalch = \lfloor M \times value \rfloor Low alchemy is always assumed to be two-thirds of the high alchemy value. The alchmultiplier parameter only accepts numbers and will default to 0.6. It should generally be unused and omitted. destroy The destruction behaviour of the item or its corresponding message. Items that are dropped should pass the value Drop. Items that are destroyed should pass the text of the confirmation dialogue that is prompted when the "destroy" option is chosen. kept Whether or not the item is kept on death. Accepted values (case insensitive): * reclaimable (items that are reclaimable from Death's office) * never (items always lost on death) * always (items always kept on death, unless inside the wilderness) * alwaysinclwild (items always kept on death, including when inside the wilderness) * dropped (items that are dropped to the floor on death; generally minigame or boss fight items) * safe (items that can only exist inside safe death areas, and are thus always kept) ikod Override for the item's value with Death. This is the first number listed in the item tooltip in the items kept on death interface. Module priority in choosing value: * ikod * gemw (Grand Exchange value) * value reclaim Override for the item's reclaim value with Death. This parameter only accepts number values, and should be omitted if unused. The default behaviour is that which is described in the comments of the keptondeatharg function (search "Death formula"). sacrifice Override for the item's sacrifice value with Death. This parameter only accepts number values, and should be omitted if unused. The default behaviour is multiplying the reclaim by four (4). exchange Whether or not this item is tradeable on the Grand Exchange. This parameter may be omitted; however, its existence in the code may help lead other editors. Accepted values (case insensitive): * gemw (note that "yes" will not serve the same function) * no (do not add to untradeable items; only applies for tradeable items not in the Grand Exchange. See: Category:Non-GE items for more.) weight The weight of the item in kilograms (kg). This parameter only accepts numbers; the "kg" should be omitted when written in the source code. Note that weights in RuneScape have a precision of up to 3 places, or 1 gram (1 g). tooltip Custom tooltips that the item has. Multiple values are supported, separated by a comma. Each value can be one of the following presets, or custom text: * passive - If the tooltip displays the item's passive effect (shown as Item bonus) * set - If the tooltip displays the set bonus of an item set the item is part of * time - If the tooltip displays the item's time remaining * degrade - If the tooltip displays the degradation level (shown as Item Charge or Charges remaining) * items - If the tooltip displays an item and the number consumed (ex. Attuned ectoplasmator) * urn - If the tooltip displays the percentage filled level (for urns) examine The examine text of the item as it appears in game exactly. id The item's internal ID in the game config. Every item has a single ID, though multiple versions of an item may be listed in a single infobox. rscid The item's internal ID in the game config for RuneScape Classic. This parameter should only exist on the few items that were exclusive to RuneScape Classic; it should not appear on any newly created articles. Deprecated parameters high Defines the high alchemy value of an item, overriding all other calculations. This parameter should be omitted in favour of either the general formula, or the alchmultiplier parameter unless absolutely necessary. low Same as above. store The price at which an item is sold by stores. This parameter should be deleted in favour of a dynamic listing with . This parameter will no longer display any value. seller Deleted along with the store parameter. This parameter will not display, nor will it add any tracking categories. currency Deleted along with the store parameter. This parameter will not display, nor will it add any tracking categories. Defining multiple items at once Infobox Item supports the ability to display multiple items with a single template. Additional items will be stored quietly and displayed when prompted by user input. Proper display of the switchfobox version requires the reader to have JavaScript enabled. Additional items are defined with the respective version# parameter. The value passed to this parameter will also define its label to the reader. The module will look for the highest version in an unbroken sequence; i.e. the module begins its search at version1 and will count up until version# does not exist. When a version is defined, other parameters may be defined for it by using param#, where # is the number of the version. If undefined, param# will default to the value of the unqualified param. Blank infobox Complete infobox with comments Items